nessie, jacob and some problems PART II
by blainelover
Summary: -Stupid Alec!-I yelled, and then I ran to save the love of my existence


_JACOB POV_

It had been months, moths that seemed like an eternity, since the last time I saw Nessie, wrapped in that bloodsucker´s arms, and I couldn´t blame him, and less her, I, knew it was my fault, she was right, I had my turn to fight for her, and I lost, again, against a bloodsucker.

Being a wolf was the only way I could deal with the shit my life was now. Not even when I lost Bella, I felt so lost in my life.-_Don´t blame yourself, her choice was made, and now you really have to move on, it´s the best for everyone Jacob-_Leah interrupted my thoughts. I knew she was right, but I couldn´t, after all, what did she knew of imprinting, if she hadn´t imprinted yet?

-_Jacob, all I´ve learned is that you depend on that person, and that you can end up like you, and I´ve been harmed enough_-she replied. I growled at her, and left running, Leah wasn´t precisely what I needed in that moment.

I refused to transform to human, because my pain was going to be too deep to survive it. I ran to the edge of the forest that leaded to the beach, and stood there, thinking of how much I envied all the happy couples in the place, when I saw Marianne walking towards me, smiling.

-_Hi Jake! It´s been a quite long time, how have you been?-_she started asking. I turned around and started walking._-Jacob what the hell is going on with you?-_she asked, pulling my tail, so I couldn´t ignore her. I pointed my body, asking her for permission to transform. She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

I transformed and wore the old shorts I left on a rock, and I walked towards the petite red-haired girl sitting in a rock, waiting for me. She smiled, and I sat beside her.

-_Is your Nessie still missing?-_she asked, smiling, quite interested in my life. I turned to her, hating her question with every fiber, but Nessie was all she knew about me.

-_I found her, but she´s no longer mine_-I replied, ending with the subject.-_Oh_- she gasped, hugging me .She didn´t ask more, she only stood up and asked me hunting. I denied wit, my head and walked away.

-_See you later_-she said. I turned to her and waved, while she smiled. I walked to seashore, and sat in a rock, being in shorts at the beach wasn´t that strange. I saw her, eating an ice-cream in a van with her friends and the bloodsuckers. Spying on her was my only way to survive. I stared at her, but she didn´t notice. She started laughing as the bloodsucker started singing an Italian song for her. Her smile kept being as shinny and beautiful as always, and I laughed with her. The bloodsucker turned slightly in my direction, but she turned and stared, and I couldn´t move. Her eyes turned sad, but our eyes called each other´s. I placed my attention on their conversation, since my ears had no problem hearing that long.

-_You really don´t want to go with him?-_he asked, and Nessie denied with her head, shaking her curls gracefully, I didn´t care if she stared furiously at me, while she stared…..

_-This isn´t pretty healthy Jacob-_Marianne whispered. I made her a "go away" face, and she raised one of her strawberry eyebrows.

-_Fine it isn´t but it´s the only way I ……. Survive-_ I said, whispering the last word. She clapped my back, and smiled.-_Now you´ve got me_- she said, hugging me.-_It´s not the same, trust me_-I said, and her eyes turned gloomy.-_Sorry_- I said, and she clapped my back again. She pulled my hand out of there, and she took me inside of the woods.

_-I don´t want to see you there anymore Jacob Black, you´re just hurting yourself more-_she said, pulling me, and frowning. I sighted and grabbed her shoulders, -_I can´t help it_-I whispered. She denied with her head, -_Well, I´ll be watching you anyway_- she said, smiling, then she clapped my back and left. I walked to meet Leah; I took of my pants and popped, running to our meeting spot.

-_Where were you, you´re terribly late_-Leah welcomed me, in her especially nice way to treat people.

-_Oh_- she said after I showed the pictures in my head.-_You know I think she´s right, it´s unhealthy Jacob_-she kept saying, until I made her a face and she ran away, with her thoughts disappearing as her human shape returned.

I stretched my front paws and started running, since I had nothing better to do with my life, but I avoided completely the part of the beach where Nessie would be.

_RENESMEE POV_

-_Let´s go to the beach after school, it´s surfing season-_Sophia said after biology, with her green eyes on me, since I´d never gone before, from their eyes, obviously.

-_Depending on the beach_-I replied, smiling.-_LaPush_-she said, opening her little mouth to pronounce the forbidden words.-_I´m not going there_-I said, denying with my head.

-_Vanessa Wolfe, you never go out with us, you HAVE to come to the beach today_-she said, grabbing my shoulders and frowning.

-_Let´s go Ness_-Alec said, obviously to mess up with me, and because he insisted on that I had to talk to Jacob. –_Alec, you know we can´t go to that beach_-I said, staring at him.

_-C´mon Alec is letting you come, please!-_Iris said, baking with her hands and her blue eyes. I turned to Alec furiously, this was his fault, couldn´t he support me?

_-Coming or not?-_Sophia asked, a little desperate. I nodded, and Alec started showing off on how he would look on bathing suit, and I stared jealously at Sophia, Karen, Iris and Lola that grabbed his arms and his hair.

We finally sat at the table, and Alec sat next to me.-_Jealous?-_he whispered, so low that only we could hear. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow,-_I know you´re mine_- I whispered, smiling.

_-Let´s go pick our food-_he said, turning to me, but making everybody listen. I nodded and followed him.

-_You really want to provoke me, right Alec?-_I said, upset. He smiled widely and pulled me close, then he kissed me passionately, pulling me so close, that I could feel him blowing air in and out his nose, that kind of behaviors reminded me of Jacob, who had been in much of my dreams, and in my trances too.

When he finished, he smiled at me. I smiled back, and I wrapped his neck in my arms, -_Don´t you think of doing this to any of them_-I whispered, smiling. He laughed back, and stared at me, _-Never, you´re my only love-_he whispered. I smiled and he hugged me again, -Ok now let me pick something- I said, getting of his arms, because I suddenly felt guilty for being with him, because every time I kissed Alec, I heard Jacob howl, just like the first time.

He picked some food I liked and he walked to the table, while I just stood there, thinking if cake, or Ice cream, hot, or cold, exactly the choice I had to do in my life.

-_Vanessa!-_Sophia yelled at me. I grabbed the ice- cream and ran to the table. Alec stared at my ice-cream and smiled, we knew the meaning.

-_So guys, are your cousins coming? -_ Iris asked, turning to us, maybe she needed to count the places. Alec nodded, and I rolled my eyes, I liked Maia, but Alexandra never liked me and backwards, because she wanted Alec, and he was mine.

-_Alec, why did you invite them? I didn´t even want to go, and now the little Mermaid is coming with us-_I told Alec, when we walked home. – If you choose me, you choose them too- he said, smiling. I turned to him, raising an eyebrow_- It seems like you want me to reject you, really Alec_-I said. He laughed hard, -_No, I only want to prove myself you really choose me, because I still can´t believe it -_he said, hugging me. He was so tender to me, that I could never leave him, and I remembered what my grandma Renée used to say "Stay with the one who loves you the most, no who with you love most", and I knew I was making the right choice.

-_Maia, what should I wear for something like this?_-I asked, since I was adapted for other people to choose what I would wear.

-_Something sexy, guys like checking on girls at the beach_-she said, smiling. I pushed her playfully, and we both laughed. I took out shorts and a strapless purple shirt, and as shoes I picked black platform flip flops.

-_Is this fine?-_I asked. She nodded smiling widely, -Could you help me?-she asked, a little embarrassed. I nodded and walked to her wardrobe, and all my thoughts were in Alice.

When we were ready sitting at the couch, Alexandra got out her room, she was wearing a red tight shirt and some shorts that were smaller than mines, and some high heels. I giggled; she was clearly trying to impress MY Alec. She stared at me with her eyes widely opened, I looked way better than her, and I smiled widely

-_You look good_-I said, just to irritate her. She stared at me furiously, and Alec walked in to the room.

-_Wow_-he said, and Alexandra smiled widely, she thought it was for her, I was about to explode in laughs, but I would wait until he finished his phrase.

-_Ness, you look, amazing_-he finally concluded, and then I laughed hard, it seemed like all the events had made me stronger, and meaner to people, I had learned my lesson, hurt before they hurt you.

We left the house running, we didn´t need such a thing as cars. When we got there the party was set, the van was ready, guys had their tables and were showing off with girls.-I´m not playing, or I would beat them by such a difference, that they would end up with traumas- he whispered in my ear, and I smiled.

-_Vanessa, you came!_-Sophia yelled, and I smiled at her. I sat next to her in the van and they played some music, and Alec sat beside me. I was talking about some shopping on Friday when Alec stared at something on the woods, and I turned too.

My eyes sank in the celestial wolf that stared at us, why couldn´t I turn? My eyes admired each of the hairs in the brown fur, and I whispered, he was perfect, a perfect liar.

-_ You really don´t want to go with him?- _Alec asked and I turned to him, and denied with my head, I had nothing to talk about with a wolf. My wolf turned and left, and I had to do a great effort to restrain my feet from running after him.

-_Vanessa Wolfe, do I have to force you to go and talk to him?-_Alec asked, a little bit upset. I lied on his shoulder and denied with my head. He frowned and kissed my forehead. Suddenly Iris started playing party songs and Alec asked me dancing, and he swung me rhythmically through the sand, but my head insisted in seeing Jacob´s face, -Are you fine?-he asked, raising my chin , and I denied with my head, and I hugged him tight, while tears started to run through my cheeks.

He hugged me tighter, _-Nessie, if you want to go with him, go-_he whispered. How could he say that? Ay normal boy in love would´ve pulled me closer and never let me go. Then I understood, he wasn´t in love, he loved me, and he wanted me to be happy. I smiled at him, cleaning the tears in my cheeks, and he kissed them, swinging me in the air, -_you are quite stubborn, I really won´t fight with you_, see the consequences -he said, smiling. I smiled back and moved my feet to the rhythm of the music, whishing this party to end soon.

- _Con te, con te avrò, mille giorni di felicità, mille notte di serenitá_—Alec sang softly to my ear, as he carried me back home, it was hard opening my eyes, I was so sleepy, this had been a hard day.

_ALEC POV_

Again, she´d chosen me, he appeared at the beach, and she stayed, with _me_. I knew I shouldn´t let this hopes grow inside me, but, how to stop them?

Now we had a song, we were boyfriend and girlfriend, and she was my world. Sleeping she was an angel, and I was so curious about what that angel dreamed, that I grabbed her hand and placed it in my cheek, and images started showing.

I saw a forest, and a gray wolf sitting beside her, and suddenly a feeling of happiness flew inside me, it should´ve been _her_ happiness to see that wolf. Then the wolf ran away, scared, and I could see me sitting next to her. I saw her kissing me, and hugging me tight, and so she stared at me in her dreams for hours. I even saw how in her dreams all kinds of colorful air ribbons tied us. I smiled, now I was in her dreams. No more Jacob, no more Cullens, just us. Then I saw us in the cafeteria, kissing in the fruit stand, just like we did in the morning, but this time days passed and it happened daily. Then I saw me giving her a ring, and taking of the ring she always used. I placed her hand down and ran to Rhinna´s room.

-I need a ring- I said. She raised an eyebrow. –For Nessie-I continued. She nodded and gave me a ring made with diamonds and with a V I the middle. I smiled.- you did the impossible- she said, smiling. I nodded and went to wrap my present.


End file.
